Recuerdos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: No era más que un muñeco sin corazón, deseoso de comprender los sentimientos, sin embargo, ¿Qué son aquellas imágenes que giran alrededor suyo? ¿Y por qué el Rey de Camelot esta involucrado?#OneShot/Drabble#ArthurxGowther#SemiAU#Yaoi#RelacionesHomosexuales#Pre-MangaCap.211.5#AmorUnilateral


**La razón de esta historia es para expresar mi felicidad y agradecimiento, han sido varias las personas que comentan sobre que nunca imaginaron esta pareja posible y por mi forma de escribirlos se dieron cuenta que quedan bien juntos.**

 **Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Por eso esta historia es dedicada completamente a ustedes.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abre los ojos ante el paisaje a su alrededor, cielo despejado, construcciones suficientes para considerarse una aldea y personas caminando ajenas a lo que estuviera pensando.

Detiene toda idea ante la brillante mirada violácea, se torna extraño por no considerar su repentina aparición dentro de este escenario. Percibe preocupación dirigida expresamente hacia sí mismo, estando listo a hablar, es adelantado por las nobles acciones del otro, sosteniéndole por la mano y comenzar su camino con el médico.

Las sorpresas continúan, una amabilidad innata.

\- Gracias Arthur. – encuentra que las pequeñas muestras afectivas hacia compañeros son ideales, información basada por las interacciones del Capitán y Ban. Inesperadamente, quien responde a tal nombre, detiene su andar girándose a él con un gesto confundido. Cómo en anteriores ocasiones, habrá malentendido esas normas sociales.

\- ¿Gowther?, cariño. Mi nombre no es Arthur – una venda cae de sus ojos, reparando que el rostro del Rey de Camelot es exactamente como lo recuerda, excepto que, su cabello rubio anaranjado es de una tonalidad dorada, esparcido como una cascada finalizando en su cintura; el entrenado cuerpo musculoso ha pasado a poseer cuervas y delicado, cubierto por ropas consistentes en falda, blusa y zapatos. - ¿Te sientes bien? – una mujer, se trataba de una mujer idéntica a Arthur.

\- No lo sé – expresa solemnemente, recargando el índice sobre sus labios, meditando ante estos acontecimientos. La mujer sin nombre continúa mirándole ahora aterrada, incitándole a ver al doctor.

* * *

Un parpadeo, la biblioteca de Merlin está a su disposición, frunce el ceño por los extraños recuerdos excesivamente vividos, aun podía percibir el cálido tacto de sus manos y escuchar la voz suavemente armónica.

\- Con que aquí esta. – una vez más esos dulces ojos se posan ante ti, satisfechos tras localizarte, definitivamente se trata de Pendragon. - ¿Le ocurre algo Gowther-san?

\- No. – un desvió al libro sostenido entre sus manos, el cual esta desposeído de letras en su cubierta. Ambos continúan en silencio, solo terminado por constantes intentos de conversación por Arthur. Un rastro de incomodidad en Gowther por la cercanía del peli anaranjado, su vivacidad es característica pero no con él, siempre dirigida a Merlin o Meliodas.

\- Meliodas-dono preparo un gran banquete. ¿Gusta ir? – desvelado el misterio tras su intrusión, el de ojos dorados tiene una rotunda respuesta en declinar tal oferta, es hasta que se percata del brillo rosado reluciendo y los momentos de temblor alrededor de las pupilas de Arthur, ansiando que acepte.

Aspectos comportamentales específicos originados de un interés afectuoso, calificado, solo en aquellos amantes, tales muestras de inseguridad son claras teniendo como un ejemplo a King en sus pequeñas y rebuscadas invitaciones a Diane para salir por Lionés, incluso con la misma gigante pasando por sus dedos el cabello de sus coletas.

\- Declinare tu oferta en esta ocasión. – resulta curioso el apagón de un brillo magistral, quedando solo brillos enmascarados con una sonrisa amable y excusando que su rechazo sea por la falta de anticipación, considerando que ya se tienen otros planes.

La verdad, es que la pequeña marioneta, solo quería comprender estas nuevas atenciones originadas de posiblemente una nada.

¿Qué podría ser esa **nada**?

* * *

Dulce, un olor complementado por calor, cubriendo toda la habitación. Un escenario distinto y una persona dándole la espalda quien apenas girarse, salto en sorpresa procurando no tirar el nuevo cargamento de pan recién orneado.

Sus ojos violáceos, el mismo rostro, un cabello corto en forma de hongo y levemente castaño. Vestido con pantalones, camisa remangada, un par de botas, portando encima mandil y guantes.

Alegremente hizo una seña para que se acercara y disfrutara del aroma proporcionado por su trabajo hecho.

Continua feliz, con manchas rojizas en sus pómulos, debatiendo si aumentar la cercanía o comenzar con un tacto suave.

Enamorado, ¿de él?

\- ¿Te pasa algo?, has estado distraído. – nuevamente su preocupación, solamente dirigida a él. Un golpeteo y sonido parecido al de un tambor hueco, parece tan cercano aunque desconocido. Finalmente percibe la mano callosa sobre la suya, sujetándolo con fuerza suficiente para que se centre en él – Por favor, Gowther-san. No me mientas.

\- ¿Mentirte?

* * *

Un martilleo en las sienes de su cabeza, con dificultad endereza su cuerpo, apenas usa de apoyo una mano, esta se hunde en una textura mullida, de un sueño a otro. Estar experimentando efectos secundarios de su _Invasión_ o alguien le jugaba un truco mental parecido al suyo.

La puerta se abre, dejando a un conocido invitado adentrarse confuso y tranquilo, cargando un tazón con telas blancas colgando a un lado. Cierra, atravesando con pasos seguros la distancia necesaria que le permite reposar el recipiente sobre una mesa. Pasa las manos por su rostro, asegurando la temperatura inexistente, dejando escapar suspiros aliviados y poniendo su puño cerca del corazón.

Toma asiento en la orilla de la cama, manteniendo el contacto entre pieles, paseando suavemente a lo largo de su mejilla, cubierto con encanto inusual.

\- ¿Eres Arthur? – suelta la pregunta rotundamente, acostumbrándose a esa expresión desconcertada cambiada inmediatamente por una risa sonora. Busca heridas sobre la cabeza sin encontrar nada grave, argumentando por el nuevo sentido del humor. – Parece que esta vez no he cometido un error.

\- Gowther-san, participar en los experimentos de Merlin no siempre tienen resultados… normales. – encoge sus hombros ante la más absoluta de las verdades. El oji dorado frunce el ceño carente de entendimiento por sus palabras aparentemente irónicas. – Ehm… lo siento. – Pasan a una incomodidad solo apreciada en Arthur, que junta sus manos en un aplauso alejándose de la cama y salir por Merlin.

Sin más que decir Gowther asiente, siendo una pequeña fracción de segundo el brillo deslumbrante de los ojos violáceos comienza a apagarse lentamente.

Otro golpeteo sordo y tan fuerte que le llevaba a sostenerse de la cama.

\- ¡Gowther-san! – devuelta Arthur lo sostiene entre sus brazos, obligándole a recostarse, poniendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente. - ¡Iré por Merlin! – una leve separación de su calor y el dolor se intensifica, alcanzándole por la muñeca, jalándolo. – P-pero…

\- No. Estoy bien.

\- Merlin me dijo que le llamara sino estabas bien. – la negativa del oji dorado se mantuvo, sin percatarse de como tomaba la mano de Arthur entre la suya hasta cruzar los dedos.

\- Solo quédate… Arthur… quédate conmigo. –cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia, siendo sus últimos momentos de lucidez, la voz del Rey de Camelot.

\- Siempre, Gowther-san, siempre.

* * *

Ve a su maestra trabajar en las partes del cuerpo inconsciente de Gowther, curioso por ese meticuloso trabajo se acerca a Merlin, pensativo intenta comprender que mantiene interesada a su mentora, pues ella sonríe complacida.

\- Arthur. – se miran mutuamente, ella continua con ese gesto divertido - ¿Qué opinas de soñar con quien amas?

La temperatura subiendo por su cuerpo hasta amontonarse en su rostro le dio suficientes pruebas a Merlin de lo que ya sabe. Regresando a su trabajo nota como el joven Rey se retiró del laboratorio, pidiendo que fuera informado en cuanto Gowther recobrara el conocimiento. Completamente sola, susurro. – Dulces, tórtolos enamorados por el tiempo. Me alegra que se encontrarán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Esta idea nació antes de los sucesos del manga, es decir, cuando nos presentan la historia de Gowther y Nadja (Nakaba te pasaste con Gowther, lo hiciste llorar no una… ¡SINO TRES VECES, GROSERO!)**

 **Así que ya saben, esto no tendrá continuación. ^^**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Y**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
